TNA Impact!: Cross the Line
TNA Impact!: Cross the Line (official typeset "TNA iMPACT!: Cross the Line") is the first handheld video game released by the professional wrestling promotion, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). The game was developed by Midway Studios in Los Angeles and Point of View, Inc. for the PSP also DoubleTap Games who developed the DS version. It was published by SouthPeak Games. It was released for the PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS on June 25, 2010. Roster # AJ Styles # Alex Shelley # Booker T # Chris Sabin # Consequences Creed # Curryman # Don West # Hernandez # Hollywood Hulk Hogan # Homicide # Kurt Angle # Mick Foley # Mike Tenay # Petey Williams # Samoa Joe # Sting # Suicide X Old and new features The PSP version roster is nearly identical to the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii and Xbox 360 roster except with the removal of Christian Cage, Senshi, and Christopher Daniels (who appears in Story Mode but is unplayable) the PSP also includes Mick Foley, Consequences Creed, Don West, Mike Tenay, Afro Thunder, Petey Williams and a variety of jobbers created for Story Mode. However even though Petey Williams, Mike Tenay and Curryman were all downloadable contents in the first TNA game only Petey Williams and Mike Tenay are in the PSP version. Curryman isn't in that version, probably because Curryman was played by Christopher Daniels and he had left the company, his character was also removed from this game. However Curryman is in the DS version. The PSP version featured much of the original game match types such as *'Standard match' (1 vs 1 with victory achieved by pinfall or submission within the ring), *'Tag team' (2 vs 2 with victory achieved by pinfall or submission within the ring), *'Free for all' (every man for himself with victory achieved by pinfall or submission within the ring), *'Ultimate X' (1 vs 1 with victory achieved by unattaching the X from above the ring), *'Ultimate X free for all' (1 vs 1 every man for himself with victory achieved by unattaching the X from above the ring), *'Submission' ( 1 vs 1 with victory achieved by submission within the ring.), *'Falls count anywhere' (falls count anywhere 1 vs 1 with victory achevied by pinfall or submission anywhere within the confines of the arena.), *'Falls count anywhere tag' (falls count anywhere 2 vs 2 with victory achieved by pinfall or submission anywhere within the confines of the arena.) *and Handicap match type ( 1 vs 2 victory achieved by pinfall or submission within the ring.) Also features new match types such as; Full Metal Mayhem, Gauntlet and Super X Cup. The PSP version also featured most of its old arenas such as Orlando, Armory, Freedom Center, Japan, Mexico, England and Vegas. However it did feature new arenas; Canada, San Diego, Factory and Houston. New Features The DS version was built from the ground up and features a much smaller roster but Hulk Hogan is a playable character as well as Creed, Foley and Curry Man. It also features a new sort of career mode which includes Bound for Glory and Victory Road as your route to the top of TNA.In Bound for Glory, run a gauntlet of opponents as your favorite superstar. Make friends and enemies on your way to the top in a story unique to each wrestler. In Victory Road choose to climb to the top of the heavyweight division, create the ultimate tag team or dominate Ultimate X. The DS Version game featured new match types such as six sides of steel, cage match, four corners match(four-way elimination match) and many more new great matches, also they included the obvious matches such as singles, tag, ultimate X and many more! The DS Version featured new arenas in Orlando, Florida, Mexico, Armory, Tokyo, Japan, London; England, Freedom center and Las Vegas; Nevada External links *Publishers website Category:Wrestling video games Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling